


broski, brotastic, brovocado

by clearsummerstars



Series: Binsung Bros [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2basco (lol), Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texts From Last Night, binsung being flirty, just binsung banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsummerstars/pseuds/clearsummerstars
Summary: cheeky uwu squirrel: if i were you, i would run, bro.binsual: if you were me, bro, you would be good looking.





	broski, brotastic, brovocado

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a buncha random texts as binsung. lol a couple are Suggestive, hence the teen rating. but it's not _too_ ~horny coded~ lololol
> 
> cheeky uwu squirrel - jisung  
binsual - changbin  
dad #1 - chris  
dad #2 - woojin  
cheeto child - felix  
flower child - seungmin  
The True Maknae - jeongin

cheeky uwu squirrel: i’m a hopeless bromantic. high five me in the rain and fistbump me gently as the sun sets, bro.  
binsual: bro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: broooo  
binsual: b r o  
cheeky uwu squirrel: _*fistbumps you gently as the sun sets, whispering bro*_  
binsual: _*soft whisper*_ bro. you make my heart beat, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro  
binsual: br o  
cheeky uwu squirrel: tell the world we’re bros, bro.  
binsual: _*whispers*_ we’re bros.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: why'd you whisper it, bro?  
binsual: because you’re my world, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: _b r o_  
binsual: BRO  
cheeky uwu squirrel: **_BROMINE_**  
cheeky uwu squirrel: i asked my chem TA if we had any sodium hypobromite, but he said NaBrO.  
binsual: darn, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: hey, bro, wanna get some BROwnies?  
binsual: sure, bro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: sweet, bro.  
binsual: sweet like you, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: BRO  
binsual: bro ;]  
cheeky uwu squirrel: (๑ơ ₃ ơ) ♡ bro  
binsual: ･:*:･ﾟ☆ｄ(≧∀≦)ｂﾟ+.ﾟｲｲ bro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: ‧˚₊̥( ⁰̷̴͈꒨⁰̷̴͈)‧˚₊*̥ bro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro, i love you so much that all i can see you with is heart eyes.  
binsual: ƪ(♡ﻬ♡)ʃ bro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: BRO  
dad #2: go the _fuck_ to sleep, **_BRO_**.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: think of me as yoda, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: only instead of being little and green, i wear suits.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: and i'm awesome.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: i'm your bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: your broda.  
binsual: bro, are you implying that you’re not already awesome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro, you wanna’ go to the gym?  
binsual: why, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: ‘cause i see us working out, bro.  
binsual: bro...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: do you want to go around the world, bro?  
binsual: yeah, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: same, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: _*goes around you*_  
binsual: why did you just go around me, bro...?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: because you’re my world, bro!  
binsual: bro…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
binsual: bro, just turn the lights off bro so that way it's not gay!  
cheeky uwu squirrel: but then how will i see your beautiful eyes, bro?  
binsual: b r o  
  
  
  
  
  
  
binsual: bro, i miss those bro posts.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: not as much as i miss your eyes, bro.  
binsual: BRO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: am i cute?  
binsual: no.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: oh.  
binsual: you’re adorable.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeto child: since you guys are in a bromance, do you guys get each other roses?  
binsual: oh, yeah! once i was like, dude, here. i got you some broses.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: and i responded, oh, bro, man! you read my mind! i got you some daffodudes!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
binsual: _*punches you in the face but like gently bc we’re bros man and i would never want you to get hurt*_  
cheeky uwu squirrel: _*punches back [also lightly] which slowly turns into a gentle caress as we are bros and i would never wanna hurt you*_  
binsual: oh, brO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: yo, bro. it's jisung. you awake?  
binsual: yeah, bro. what's up?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: i'm coming over, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: don't fall asleep, bro. lol  
binsual: yeah, i'm good, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: who cares how you are, bro. do not fall asleep.  
binsual: nah, i'm taking nyquil, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: i'm walking over there, bro.  
binsual: turn back, bro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: noodles, bro.  
binsual: noodles are the best, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro, eat some noodles to unsicken.  
binsual: are you sure, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: yes, bro.  
binsual: i have zero noodles, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: oh, no, bro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: look under your keyboard, bro.  
binsual: yeah, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: what do you see, bro?  
binsual: a mouse pad, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: UNDER YOUR MOUSE PAD, BRO?  
binsual: desk?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: APART FROM THE DESK, BRO?  
binsual: ground?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: NOTHING, BRO.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: YOU SEE NOTHING.  
binsual: nothing?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: THAT'S MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU, BRO.  
binsual: bro, are you serious?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro  
binsual: what, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: close your eyes, bro.  
binsual: okay, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: what do you see, bro?  
binsual: nothing, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: that's me without you, bro.  
binsual: this again, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: now say, gimme’ 7 upvotes, bro.  
binsual: no.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro :(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro, guess what i'm wearing?  
binsual: bro, i'm working?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: come on, bro! it rhymes with “racket!”  
binsual: jacket?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: yeah, bro! guess what else?  
binsual: what, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: nothing. 😘  
binsual: BRO, WHAT THE FUCK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: broski  
cheeky uwu squirrel: brotien  
cheeky uwu squirrel: brosicle  
cheeky uwu squirrel: broseph stalin  
cheeky uwu squirrel: brotastic  
cheeky uwu squirrel: han brolo  
cheeky uwu squirrel: broba fett  
cheeky uwu squirrel: brotato chip  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bromosexual  
cheeky uwu squirrel: brohemian rhapsody  
cheeky uwu squirrel: brosama  
cheeky uwu squirrel: james brolin  
cheeky uwu squirrel: taekwanbro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: indiana brones  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bromodo dragon  
cheeky uwu squirrel: tony bromo  
cheeky uwu squirrel: brossiah  
cheeky uwu squirrel: teddy brosevelt  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bromo erectus  
cheeky uwu squirrel: yoko brono  
cheeky uwu squirrel: brovocado  
cheeky uwu squirrel: angelina brolie  
**Delivered**  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: i-  
**Delivered**  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: did you just block me, bro?  
**Delivered**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: listen, bro. there’s so much to this.  
binsual: cool story, bro. in what chapter do you shut the fuck up?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: gooooooood niiiiiiiiiiiight, brooooooooooooooooooo  
cheeky uwu squirrel: please text me when you get home, bro!  
binsual: HAHA okay, mom.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: eat a dick, bro.  
binsual: HAHAHAHA  
binsual: at soul cup getting some grub, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: YUH, BRO. better be some new steak up in there.  
binsual: burger sliders and mozzarella sticks. sorry to disappoint, bro. 👌  
cheeky uwu squirrel: oh, nah, bro. as long as you're not getting a salad or some shit.  
binsual: LMAO BRO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
binsual: you call yourself a friend but where were you when my meme only had four likes, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: making 4 accounts, bro.  
binsual: bro...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
binsual: close your eyes, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: sure, bro.  
binsual: what do you see, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: nothing, bro.  
binsual: that's my life without you, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: BRO  
binsual: BRO  
cheeky uwu squirrel: BRO  
The True Maknae: one more "bro" and i will shove it up your ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
binsual: i could kill you, bro, you know that?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: yeah? so could another human being, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: so could a dog.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: so could a dedicated duck.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: you aren't special, bro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: let me go with you, bro.  
binsual: generic excuse.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: ...  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro, did you just say "generic excuse?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: if i were you, i would run, bro.  
binsual: if you were me, bro, you would be good looking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
dad #1: do you ever want to talk about your feelings?  
binsual: no, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: i do.  
dad #1: i know.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: i'm sad, bro.  
dad #1: i know, jisung.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: today i was yelling at bro chan-hyung outside and a fucking cherry blossom petal landed in my mouth to which he said: “the anime gods have silenced you!”  
binsual: kiss kiss shut the fuck up, bro!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
dad #1: you passed out. do you remember anything?  
binsual: only the ambulance ride to the hospital, bro.  
dad #2: that wasn't an ambulance. i drove you.  
binsual: but i heard a siren, bro?  
dad #1: that was jisung.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: i'm sorry, bro, i got nervous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: let's watch shark boy and lava girl, bro.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: and cuddle during the scary parts.  
binsual: bro, th-  
binsual: the scary parts.  
binsual: of shark boy and lava girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
dad #1: you made changbin cry!  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro, he always cries!  
binsual: that's not true, bro!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: put me on the grid, bro. scale of 1 to 10.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: 1 is totally gross.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: and 10 is like...  
cheeky uwu squirrel: dang, bro, you look crazy sick.  
binsual: 100 for you’re the sexiest man on earth, bro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: what is it called when you kill a friend, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: homiecide.  
flower child: murder.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: _homiecide._  
binsual: bromiecide lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: yo, bro. i heard you needed to be motivated.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: so i'm thinking you being motivated about motivation will get you motivated.  
cheeky uwu squirrel: you feel me, bro?  
binsual: i'm over here, bro. how can i feel you?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro, i'm gonna tell you something important.  
binsual: what, bro?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: you, bro.  
binsual: bro, i said what?  
cheeky uwu squirrel: you are important to me, bro.  
binsual: bro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro  
binsual: bro  
cheeky uwu squirrel: bro  
binsual: bro  
  
_[cheeky uwu squirrel And binsual Have Been Removed From The Group Chat]_

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach out to me at:  
skz twt: @[w00jinist](https://www.twitter.com/w00jinist) (don't use it that often tho)  
main twt: @[earlgreychani](https://www.twitter.com/earlgreychani)


End file.
